Friendship to Love
by Crazy8Diva
Summary: Friends do make the best couples...*Short Story*


Lonayya had just signed a contract with the WWE. She was 25 years old and she was very beautiful. She was a very talented wrestler and she had a great personality, plus she got along with almost anyone she came in contact with. She had wrestled since she was in high school and she loved it. She had also known Jeff and Matt Hardy since she was about 5 and she was like best friends with them both. She was on Raw with Jeff. She walked in the arena and she went to the weight room and was working out. Paul then came and started working out too. Paul-"Hey there. You must be Lonayya. I have heard so much about you from the guys talking about how hott you are. They were lying either. By the way I am Paul or HHH." Lonayya-"Thank you Paul. It's very nice to meet you." Paul- "It's nice to meet you too, Lonayya." Lonayya- "So how long have you wrestled?" Paul- "Ever since I was in high school. So I would say about 15 years. What about you?" Lonayya- "I started wrestling in high school." Paul- "Cool, So you any good?" Lonayya- "Would I be here if I wasn't?" Paul- "Obviously not. You wanna go practice somewhere? I could teach you some new moves." Lonayya- "Sure that would be fun." Paul- "Ok, let's go the practice ring. Follow me." Lonayya- " Ok." She followed him to the practice ring and they got in. They wrestled for a little while until Stephanie walked in. Stephanie- "What is going on here?" Paul- " I was just teaching her some new moves, Steph. Trust me, we didn't do anything else." Stephanie- "You better not have. Especially you new girl because if you haven't noticed I am Vince's daughter and I can ruin you." Lonayya- "We didn't do anything Stephanie. We were just wrestling." Stephanie- "Ok. Well Paul are you coming?" Paul- "Yea I am coming. Bye Lonayya. I will talk to you later." Lonayya- "Bye Paul and Stephanie. It was nice meeting you both." Stephanie- "Likewise I'm sure." Stephanie and Paul left then Lonayya went to Jeff's locker room. He was sitting on the couch beside Trish talking. She was jealous of their relationship because she had liked him but she had also ruined any chance she had with him after she blew him off for his brother. She liked Jeff so much and she had since she was about 17 and she still did. They had been best friends since they were little and she wished more than anything she could make their relationship more. She walked in the room completely and she sat down on the chair opposite the couch. Jeff- "Hey Lonayya. What's up?" Lonayya- "Nothing really. Just got back from wrestling with Paul." Jeff- "That's cool." Trish- "Jeff, what are we going to do tonight?" Trish knew how Lonayya felt about Jeff because she had heard her talking to Amy one night in the locker room so she loved to rub it in her face that she was actually dating Jeff. She did it all the time and Jeff never noticed. Jeff- "I don't know. Tonight I was thinking of me, you, and Lonayya going to a club or something." Trish- " Jeff I wanted it to be just us. Please Jeff." Jeff- "I want to spend some time with my friends Trish. I love you babe but I have friends too." Trish- "So they aren't gonna die if you don't hang out with them. Especially Lonayya. I am sure she can go to a club somewhere and meet some random guy." Lonayya- "Excuse me Trish, I am not you. I don't just go to clubs and meet random guys like you. I have morals and I do like someone." Trish- "Oh really and who is this wonderful guy that you speak of?" Lonayya- "Like I would tell you." Jeff- "Both of you two stop it now." Trish- "Whatever all I know is if she tries to steal you from me then I will hurt her." Jeff- "What? Why would she want to steal me from you? She is my best friends." Trish- " DUH Jeff! It is so obvious. She definitely likes you Jeff and she has since she was about 17 and she felt so bad for what she did to you when she ditched you for Matt." Jeff- "Whatever." Lonayya then walked out mad because of what Trish had done. She then went to Amy's locker room. Lonayya- "Amy may I talk to you?" Amy- "Yea. Come on in." She walked in and went and sat down beside Amy on the couch. Amy- "What's wrong?" Lonayya-"Trish again. She just sat there and told Jeff everything. She told him that I still liked him and all he said was whatever." Amy- "I would have jumped her personally." Lonayya- "Oh trust me I felt like doing that. I can't stand her. Ever since she found out that I like Jeff she has rubbed it in my face that they are dating." Amy- "I wouldn't worry about it." Lonayya- "I can't help but worry about it. I like Jeff so much. He is like one of my best friends and I care about him so much." Amy- "Like I told you, I think he still likes you but he just won't admit it. I know Matt has talked to him about everything and he said that he should forgive you." Lonayya- "Well I don't know any more." Right then someone knocked at the door. Amy went and opened it and it was Jeff. Jeff- "Can I talk to you alone Lonayya?" Lonayya- "Yea." Jeff- "Let's go to my locker room and talk." They go in Jeff's locker room and sit down on the couch. Jeff- "I am sorry Lonayya but I don't think we can be friends any more." Lonayya- "WHAT!?!" Jeff- "You heard me." She then ran out of the room and she went to her own locker room and she sat on the couch. She then grabbed the nearest thing, which was a framed pictured of her and Jeff, and she threw it hard against the wall, shattering it. Amy heard this next door in her locker room and she walked in. Amy- "What happened?" Amy saw the picture on the floor and she picked it up. Amy- "What did he do this time?" Lonayya- "It's more like what Trish did. I don't know what she told him this time but he just told me that he can't be friends with me any more." Amy- "What? He told you that? That is so not Jeff. He wouldn't say that to anyone." Lonayya- "Yea, well that is what he said to me." Amy- "I will be right back." She walked out of the room as Lonayya tried to protest. She came back in thought talking on her cell phone. Amy- "Here, talk to Matt." She handed her the phone and she started talking to Matt. Lonayya- "Hey Matt. What's up?" Matt- "Nothing much here. What did my stupid brother do this time?" She explained to Matt everything that had happened. Matt- "I will talk to you later. I am going to call him. There is some reason why he is doing this and I don't know if it just has to do with Trish. I think he is trying to stay away from after finding out that you still like him because he still has feelings for you." Lonayya- "I don't know. I will talk to you later though. Bye." She got off the phone. She then looked at the time and realized she was fixing to have to go and wrestle so she ran to the make-up artist and she got her clothes on. Once she was ready she went to the screening room and waited to go down to the ring. She went down to the ring and Trish was already down there. The match started and she ended up winning but Jeff came down and he turned against Lonayya. She then went back to her locker room and she got her stuff. She then went straight to the hotel. Once she was in her room she lay down on the bed and started crying. She was almost asleep when her phone started ringing. She answered it. Lonayya- "Hello?" Jeff- "Hey Lon..." She then hung up on him and she went back to bed. The next day she went and talked to Vince about moving to Smackdown and he said she could. The next week she started touring with that brand. She was finally away from him. He would try and call her many times but she wouldn't answer any of his calls. She went about 3 months without talking to him until Raw and Smackdown had a PPV together. She was walking to her locker when she saw Jeff. He stopped her. Jeff- "Hey Lonayya. Please talk to me." Lonayya- "Why? I don't talk to people who obviously don't like me." Jeff- "You are one of my best friends Lonayya. I care about you a lot and I am sorry." Lonayya- "If you supposedly cared about me so much then why did you say all the things you said to me? If you were my friend then you wouldn't have pretty much let your precious girlfriend talk for you." Jeff- "I know and I am sorry." Lonayya- "Yea I bet you are. I know what I did to you was bad but dang you by far passed what I did." Jeff- "I know and I am sorry." Lonayya- " Whatever I am leaving. I am tired and I want to sleep." She then left and went to the motel and went to sleep. The next day she woke up to someone knocking on the door. Lonayya- "Hi Jeff. What do you want?" Jeff- "We need to talk." Lonayya- "Come on in." Jeff- "Ok." Jeff walked in and they started talking. Jeff- "I am so sorry Lonayya. I don't know why I did what I did. I was just afraid I would lose Trish but instead I lost my best friend. I am truly sorry." Lonayya- "I still don't know if I can for." Right then Jeff leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth. Jeff- "Lonayya, I love you. I want you to know that I did break up with Trish. I feel so bad for what I did. Please forgive me. I will never hurt you again I promise." Lonayya- "I guess I forgive you. For some reason I just can't stay mad at you." He looked at her and smiled then she leaned in and kissed him again. Jeff- "Do you think we could give this relationship thing another try? I love you Lonayya and I want to be with you and nobody else." Lonayya- "So you forgive me for what I did too?" Jeff- "Yes I forgive you." Lonayya- "Ok. I would love to be with you Jeff. What are we going to do though? I am on Smackdown now." Jeff- "We can find someway to work it out. You could do a few promos with us starting to date and then it ends up you coming back to Raw. We could go find Vince right now and ask him." Lonayya- "Ok. Let's go." They went and found Vince's hotel room. They went to talk to him and he agreed with their plan. They then went out to eat and then they went to the arena. They walked in holding hands and they went to Jeff's locker room. They walked in and Trish was in there. Trish- "Jeff, what is going on here?" Lonayya- "What is wrong? Mad because for once you can't rub the fact that you have Jeff in my face?" Trish- "Jeff, are you with her now?" Jeff- "Yes I am Trish. Do you have a problem with it?" Trish- "Actually yes I do. You are my man Jeff, not hers." Jeff- "Actually no I am not your man any more Trish. Me and Lonayya are together now." Trish- "Well it's your loss Jeff." Jeff- "No actually it's my gain." Lonayya- "Bye Trish." Trish then walked out of the room mad. Lonayya and Jeff just started laughing. Lonayya- "Well then, that was lovely. She seemed very happy didn't she?" Jeff- "Oh yeah. I think she took the news of our relationship very good. What about you?" Lonayya- "Yup, seems like it. She loved the news." Jeff- "Yea she liked it a lot." Lonayya- "We are so mean Jeff." Jeff- "I know it. Very mean but I can't help it." Lonayya- "Me either." She then leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips while she was trying not to laugh. Jeff- "What is so funny?" Lonayya- "I don't know. It is so weird for us to be kissing. I mean after you said you would never give me another chance." Jeff- "I know I said that but I am so glad that I changed my mind. I like you more then a friend and I have ever since I was about 16. You definitely mean the world to me." Lonayya- "I am glad you gave me another chance too. I mean I didn't have to forgive you either though." Jeff- "No you didn't but I am glad that you forgave me too or else I would not have you here with me." Lonayya- "Nope instead I would be slamming the door in your face and slapping you as hard as I can." Jeff- "Yea you probably would, wouldn't you?" Lonayya- "Yea more than likely but instead I am here kissing you." Jeff- "Yep and I think I like that better." Lonayya- "Me too." He then leaned in and kissed her again. Lonayya-" You know Jeff. I really never meant to hurt you like I did. I have no idea why in the world I ditched you for Matt that night. I guess I didn't think you would find out but you did and I hurt myself in the process. I hated that I hurt one of the most important people in my love and I would never hurt you again. I love you Jeff Hardy." Jeff-" I love you too Lonayya and trust me. I always will."  
  
THE END 


End file.
